Rob Lowe
Rob Lowe (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''Masquerade'' (1988) [Tim Whalen]: Reportedly killed in an explosion when he accidentally triggers a bomb (when a rat bites his hand) that Doug Savant had rigged, intending to kill Meg Tilly. (I haven't seen this movie myself.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Bad Influence'' (1990) [Alex]: Reportedly shot to death by James Spader as he goes to stab James causing him to fall over a dock railing into the ocean (as Christian Clemenson looks on in shock). (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Finest Hour (Desert Shield)'' (1991) [Lawrence Hammer]: Reportedly killed in combat. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Frank & Jesse'' (1995) [Jesse James]: Reportedly shot to death by Jim Flowers in Rob's home. (I haven't seen this movie myself, but I know the facts of Jesse James' death.) (Thanks to Gary) *''For Hire'' (1998) [Mitch Lawrence]: Reportedly killed in a play-within-the-film scene, though he survives in 'reality.' *[[The Bad Seed (2018)|''The Bad Seed'' (2018)]]' '[David Grossman]: Shot in the back by Lorne Cardinal (Brian) when he attempts to shoot McKenna Grace (Emma Grossman) in an attempt to save her from being institutionalized. TV Deaths *''The Stand (1994 TV miniseries)'' [Nick Andros]: Killed in an explosion when Corin Nemec detonates a bomb in the meeting-house, just after Rob discovers the bomb in the closet. *''Jane Doe'' (2001 TV) [David Doe]: Reportedly killed by either Teri Hatcher or her henchman. (Thanks to Gary) *''Salem's Lot (2004 mini-series)'' [Ben Mears]: Reportedly fatally injured in a fall during a struggle with James Cromwell; he dies in the hospital after telling his story. (Thanks to Gary) *''Killing Kennedy'' (2013 TV) [John F. Kennedy]: Shot in the upper back/throat and head by Will Rothhaar, riding with Ginnifer Goodwin in the motorcade (this is combined with footage of the real president). *''Beautiful & Twisted (The Novak Murders)'' (2015 TV) [Ben Novak Jr.]: Stabbed in the eyes by Frank Alvarez after Frank and Vinicius Machado bludgeon him with weights, all on Paz Vega's orders. Notable Connections *Husband of Sheryl Berkoff. *Brother of Chad Lowe (thus Ex-Brother-in-law of Hilary Swank) Gallery Screen Shot 2019-05-18 at 5.49.03 PM.png|Rob Lowe in The Bad Seed Lowe, Rob Lowe, Rob Category:American actors and actresses Lowe, Rob Category:Episcopalian Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Actors who died in Lee Tamahori Movies Category:Conservatives Category:Actors who died while playing John F. Kennedy Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died in Curtis Hanson Movies Category:Family Guy cast members Category:The Lion King Cast Members Category:The West Wing Cast Members Category:Austin Powers Cast Members Category:Adult Film Stars Category:Adult Films Category:Brat Pack Cast Members Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Bisexual actors and actresses